Haze
by DoddComplex
Summary: She needed to forget everything. The pain, the heart ache. And, him. So she took another hit and laid back down. As her mind began to fog and her vision began to swirl she couldn't help and wonder. What was gong to happen next...


She had watched him training. Watched him dodge sprint and throw his shuriken. Always striving to be stronger and always leaving her behind. Its how he had made it to hokage.

Saying that she minded was far from the truth though long she had given up the pretense of being on anyone mind or priority. When her byakugan had turned out weaker to those of her sisters and cousin she had been left lagging behind the group as her father had focused on her sibling and cousin instead. The future of the hyuuga clan above the feelings of his eldest daughter. She had only agreed. The clan would always be first regardless of who had to be trampled. So now without the obligations of her family she sat on the branch of the tree out of sight masking her chakra watching him train.

"Rasengan!" Screamed Naruto as another flash of blue exploded from his palm slamming into a nearby tree,

He had been training for a couple hours now. Things had not been going well running the village. The undesirables were rising creating more issue with break ins and drugs. But nothing compared to the news he had received. Sasuke was headed back . And he knew he had a fight in store for him to keep his sullen friend in the village. Shirt drenched as the sun reached its peak he decided it was time to ditch it. Straightening and grabbing the hem of i he swiftly pulled it off him and tossed it to the side going back to battle stance ready to try for a bigger attack when he heard a thump. He had been trying to let out the stress and warm up. Sasuke was dumb to think Naruto wouldn't be ready to spar when eh finally arrived. So he had asked to be left alone believing his guard with respect his wishes.

Straightening he looked around. He hadn't felt a presence so was not sure what it could have been . After years of war his senses were still sharp and curious but not as defensive so with a shrug he assumed it being a stray before going back to his training.

Groaning hinata opened her grey eyes as the leaves fell around her.

her heart had stammered to halt when she'd seen him straighten up . Fearing he had sensed her. While she'd been around him plenty she still didn't know enough about a jinchuuriki to know whether or not he would be able to sense her.

but when he didn't turn to where she hid she assumed she was safe until she saw him grab his shirt and pull it off.

Grey eyes widening she watched Muscles glistening in sweat chest panting. hair ruffle . and sparkling eyes. And jolted with surprise as if slapped making her slip off the tree she had been hiding on.

She had seen more and more of Naruto in years that had come from their chunin exam. And while she no longer fainted at the drop of a greeting she still turned bright red with embarrassment. What could you expect of a virgin she argued with herself. Defending her own lack of experience. even as she waited breath abated waiting for the footsteps but when none came she figured she was at least safe not her dignity by far but it wasn't ruined was her consolation. luckily Her guard had stayed up and her chakra hadn't been exposed as the peeping tom she had obviously become.

Blushing at the thought hinata stiffly sat up. the fall having jarred some of her still bruised body after the impromptu course she'd taken with her father yesterday.

Her father had attempted to push her chakra to release at higher rate and while some results had yielded they were getting closer to the breaking point she could feel it in her father he was slowly giving up on her officially and she was scared to know what that meant.

But, first of all She needed to get a hold of herself she was not the type of woman who ogling other women's men.

resolve she stood and gave one last longing look at the blonde who occupied her thoughts she before walking away. She had a meeting she had to go to . She needed to get her head on straight.

The undesirables were a force to reckon with . The village put up with them because they were still neighbors, friends, and their villagers. Every village had this group the slackers the ones who did the bare minimum no striving force. No goals. But they were perfect for her.

Since her father had begun their private meetings when he had a second to spare she had quickly come to the conclusion the pain would kill her. And she had taken to taking pain deflector .She could not deny her clan leader -or father as she called him in private-. She needed to become stronger if not for her clan then for Naruto. he would never want a weakling for a wife. Regardless of the fact eh didn't even want the black hair jonin as it was . So she trained to put herself under her fathers ministrations . Trying to coax her chakra to release . TO learn. No one had used the gentle palm like her father did. While it was meant to incapacitate. he had given her the option either drop out entirely of training with him or use the gentle fist to urge her chakra to release and she had agreed.

It's how she had gotten hooked. At first it had just been one or two pills to deal with the pain they had helped her numb her not only her body but her mind as well. And now she had begun taking them when days got hard. Her teammates were worried. But ad their own issues. As long as she hid any side effects she would be fine. But kiba had been sniffing around lately and she needed to be more careful.

Jorgan smirked as he watched the young hyuuga make her way to his spot. Worrying her bottom lip as her hands clenched and unclenched at the hem of her shirt. Even as they reached a year mark since their dealings had begun she would still stammer and blush at the irony of it all. A pure hyuuga tainted by the drugs the undesirables. She was practically theirs and she hadn't even noticed it .

Eyes flicking to the man she had come to meet hinata stammered "He-hey jorgan..."

"Hyuuaga" he responded in kind . Loving to watch her squirm when his eyes raked her body. She had taken after her mother. Curvy and luscious . She was the embodiment of A fertility goddess and it called to a baser instinct in him.

Shaking his head he only waited for her response.

Clearing her throat hinata tried again attempting not to notice the man's eyes travel . "I need a refill"

"uh huh" he agreed easily. Pulling out the the pill bottle he had swiped from the medical ward earlier last week having expected the hyuuga to pay him a visit. She had been going through her stash faster than usual but that had been the plan all along. Slowly upping the dosage until she couldn't afford them. While he was a good for nothing dealer he knew he wanted her and he would trap her any way he could. even now he knew the hyuuga was slowly running out of options as she pulled out a golden necklace with a diamond charm.

"I a-assume this will cover it?" she asked needless attempting to hurry the process along. She couldn't afford to be caught. and this dealings always relied on efficiency and speed. She knew she was the one at the short end for the exchange but at this point she was too far gone to care for her own well being. Safe in thought that she knew she would never attempt to endanger her friends and family . that was a consolation wasn't it? she thought glumly.

"Yes it'll work hyuuga" Jorgan only responded. Straightening from the wall he had been leaning against as he began to walk away throwing the pill bottle over his shoulder "See you next week " he murmured as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He would wait a couple more weeks. Before he asked for a higher price. She was stubborn he could see that . Not allowing the effect to take over completely always holding herself at the brink. Teasing the uncontrollable urges only to pull back. He wondered if once she got used to him if she would be the same in bed.

Sighing hinata looked at the bottle. She had given up her grandmother's necklace this time. While she had always hated her for never accepting her mother and basically making their lives hell it was still an heirloom and she wondered what was the next thing she was willing to part with.

It had been a week and she was still following the hokage like a lost little puppy. If she didn't watch out hse would be taken down as a threat for how much she did it she thought amusingly.

Today her mind was hazy . She had taken her last pill after holding off to show herself she could still stop. SO she knew she had to be careful not to mess up .

"hinata is that you?"

Well so much for that she thought.

"Oh h-hey naruto" she began stuttering feeling her cheeks blare in embarrassment at being caught stalking. She should not have come knowing the pills had not officially worn off. But she had hoped it would be faded and hadn't wanted to miss a time to see the love of her life.

"You will refer the hokage with respect" one of his guards snapped at a gasp to escape her at the anger she saw flash in the eyes.

"Hey!" naruto screamed "you respect my friends they don't have to call me hokage" he reprimanded turning guilty eyes to his friend

"Sorry hinata he is new" Naruto mentioned as an afterthought. Hinata seemed so flighty . Even though many would say she had always been flightly around him he couldn't help but notice a difference. She seemed dull to her surroundings her eyes hooded her mouth open in a small gasps cheeks pink with what he had assumed from embarrassment but now suspected other reasons behind it .

"Hinata" he said abruptly causing the hyuuga to jump at the gruffness in his voice.

"Come here please" he had an idea had heard the rumors but had refused to believe the hyuuga could ever do what was being said. But if the rumors turned out to be true he needed her point of contact name. These people were tarnishing his village and slowly incriminating more people. Hinata Couldn't be their next victim. He had to stop them.

she saw it in his eyes. the suspicion. the pills had not worn off and she had fucked up. opening her mouth to respond she stopped before she began as pale arms wrapped around the blonde wasit from the back

"Naruto" pouted sakura "aren't you still taking me out"

She watched as the blonde cheeks pinked as he turned to his pink haired friend. Sakura had been dealing with a lot lately. With sasuke's return it seemed the girl was going off the rails. And she was taking her love with her. or so she thought before she saw the pink haired girl giving her a glare over the blondes shoulder her eyes clearly reading 'we'll talk about this later'.

It seems her friend knew something was going on just wasn't sure what just a gulp she turned back to Naruto who had his eyes on his crush.

"I-I'll leave ya be" she muttered and before naruto could say anything she vanished.

Sighing Naruto promised to revisit this immediately . if hinata was as far gone as he had heard as he had personally seen then he couldn't let it rest.

But having his arms full with a depressed ball of fluff he turned to his current friend instead.

"Sakura..." he started slowly watching as her eyes widened "...i was talking to hinata and i think you scared her off"

Scoffing his pink haired friend gave him an annoyed look. "Naruto..." she began haughty "if a girl wants to talk to you she'll do anything to do it " finishing with an eye roll. "Now come on you promised dinner"

Chuckling naruto shook his head. If it were any other man or even himself last year they would have considered it flirting. But he had seen his two teammates together and he could see there was unresolved feelings there. While saddened he never felt the heartbreak he expected and while curious he paid it no mind in the end. IF it was not his time to find his woman he wouldn't dwell on it. For now his friends needed his help it seems. Everyone was growing up and following their own paths and it was his duty as hokage to make sure it was in the right direction.

Landing with a thud hinata almost fell into the families pond. effects of the pill not MIXING Well with the transportation much so that while she was able to save herself from the cold pond she didn't fare as well on her knees as she collapsed her arms straining to sustain her upper body . then with a sigh letting herself tumble into the soft grass looking up "You know..." hinata murmured a lazy hand reaching as if to touch the sky before letting it sway and fall next to her head "...cloud watching IS peaceful" concluding what shikamaru had always mentioned. Because even as she worried at the failure eher pick up was and her father's next round tonight with no oway to ebb the pain she still felt it vanishing dissipating for the moment as her mind relaxed...her shields lowering. her lids dipping.. chest slowed . believin that -while it broke her already fragile heart- in the pink haired company the blondes attention wouldn tworry about her. If again at all. The hokage had a well known crush on his teammate so much so he'd been known to neglect duties to follow her round. Only growing out of it recently as he had grown into his position of power.

shaking her head to get rid of such though she sighed in relief finally allowing the darkness at the edge of her vision to take over welcoming it like a n old friend.

"I don't know dont you think she felt weird?" "What do you mean ?" his pink haired friend asked. He knew she was worried but could also tell she had other things on her mind .

"ehr chakra was all over the place but sluggish?" Naruto finished slowly twisting his chopstick in his favorite he remained quiet lacking in appetite. .while he enjoyed the company of the pink haired jonnin his thoughts kept straying to another that night.

"what is the meaning of this" the dark grumble of the elder hyuuga stirred the resting hinata awake.

Groaning she leaned up on her elbows. give her father a pleading look of understanding.

But no such thing would come it seemed. then again why would anything change if today she was feeling so desolate. "Hello father" she whispered dusting her clothes of stray grass. "i apologize seems i was feeling a little tired"

Eyes roving his younger daughter he gave an impatient sigh "worry not hinata it was about time to stop trying these methods. They obviously do not work for you like they did for your sister ...And honestly i never supported it . It is animalistic but for my bound honor and pride I had to see if it would help you"

"No !..." hinata screamed. Surprising herself as her face balred red she couldn help but glare at the ground . Accusing it of all her shortcomings. She would always be compared. She would never be good enough. But didnt mean she was notwilling to try . " No please..." she began again at a more respectful tone having seen her father tense at her disrespectfulness "...don't give on me just yet..."

turning away from his daughter the elder hyuuga began to walk away .

Shoulders slumping hinata figured it was pointless to try anymore...she needed to look for a different way to gain the strength she needed

"once more only hinata" she heard from the door frame of there okiya.

eyes snapping to her fathers still ones she gave a terse nod. Pain or no pain...she needed to try again. once more or she would forever be dead weight. And that ...that scared her more than anything.


End file.
